In recent years, because of a problem of exhaustion of petroleum resources, a global warming problem caused by discharge of carbon dioxide gas, etc., resins produced from plant-derived raw materials, such as polylactic acid and polybutylene succinate, are attracting attention as a carbon-neutral material. However, since the mechanical strength of a plant-derived resin is low, its use in combination with a polyolefin resin is being studied.
For example, JP 2006-077063 A discloses a resin composition containing a polyolefin resin, an aliphatic polyester-based biodegradable polymer, and an acid- or epoxy group-containing polyolefin. In JP 2006-077063 A, it is disclosed that it becomes possible to provide a composition and a molded article excellent in balance of physical properties, such as workability, impact resistance, and elastic modulus, by using an acid- or epoxy group-containing polyolefin.
However, the resin composition disclosed in JP 2006-077063 A is not sufficient in dispersibility of a biodegradable resin, and when a molded article is produced therefrom, the mechanical strength of the resulting molded article may not reach a desired level.